Kid Icarus: The Battle of Nin-Ten-Do
by Kecleon352
Summary: Pit finds himself tossed into another world. Now, he must team up with Nintendo's elite to find out why they're there, and who's controlling everything in the background.
1. Chapter 1 (Featuring: Kid Icarus)

There was darkness. It was a long, dark corridor. Suddenly, a door opened, filling the corridor with its light. The angel was running through the corridor, heading towards the light. He reached the doorway, and he leaped out into the sky. He started to fall, but he was soon filled with the Power of the Goddess of the Light, and he started to fly.

"What's the problem, Lady Palutena?" the angel cried to the heavens.

A divine voice, that of a female, answered him. "It appears that Hades, the God of the Underworld, has reappeared."

"What?!" The angel replied in shock. "But I thought he was destroyed."

The Goddess Palutena replied. "As did I. But apparently, we were both wrong. And now, he's attacking our people."

"Oh, no!" The angel said, sorrowfully. "Somebody has to save them!"

"Indeed." The Goddess sounded mournful as well. "As your sworn duty as my top warrior, it's up to you must save them, Pit. And I will be here for you, every step of the way."

Pit was happy to hear that. "Thanks, Lady Palutena."

"Now, let's hurry up and get down there." She said quickly.

As Pit relied on Palutena's power to keep him airborn, he had to go wherever she motioned for him to go. And the one direction she chose for him to go immediately, is down. "Wait. I'm not ready! Lady Paluten-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pit was screaming as he suddenly plunged through the clouds towards the surface.

After a couple of minutes, Pit leveled off close to the surface. "A little warning, next time? Please?" Pit whimpered.

"Alright, I guess I did step on the throttle a little. But only because we needed to get down here as soon as possible. Remember, the power of flight only lasts five minutes. Don't you remember what happens when the time runs out?"

"How could I forget?" Pit remembered what had happened when he overused the power of flight. His wings burned and he almost died. If it wasn't for his friend Pittoo, risking his life to find the Rewind Spring to restore Pit's wings, who knows what would have happened.

Suddenly, a swarm of Underworld troops started to appear. "Alright. Let's do this!" Pit cried. He pulled out his weapon, a First Blade, and began to launch attacks at the monsters, blasting some, while chopping down others.

After about 2 minutes of non-stop fighting, a malevolent force suddenly was felt watching them. An evil chuckle was heard by the twosome. "So, you've finally arrived, Pitty Pat." A dark figure appeared in the heavens.

"Hades!" Pit cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else? To seek my revenge on you, Pitty Pat. It seems obvious, if you think about it." Hades smiled a malicious smile.

"Hades, you don't have to do this. This is the same path Medusa took. Please reconsider your position." Palutena begged.

"My, my. Is that you, Pretty Palutena? You haven't changed a bit. The one piece of sanity left in this chaotic world. It's actually quite sickening, really." Hades smirked.

"That's enough, Hades." Pit cried out. "You won't get away this time! I will defeat you, and this time, for good. So, God of the Underworld, I hope you're ready to meet the light!"

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. But unfortunately, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that one. See, I'm not really here to destroy you Pitty Pat." Suddenly, Hades appeared in front of Pit as he had when Pit first destroyed him. "I'm only here, to get you out of my way!"

Suddenly, Hades reached out into an empty space in front of Pit. He seemed to grab some invisible cloth, as if he was bending the air to his will. He yanked where he had grabbed it, and it appeared as if he tore up the very air.

Hades had opened up a portal, much like the portal that the Chaos Kin had created all that time ago. There was a pulling force to the portal, and Pit found himself being dragged into the portal. "Pit!" Palutena cried. She tried to summon him back, but something was stopping her attempts. Pit screamed and screamed as he was pulled into the portal. As soon as he was in, it closed up as soon as it had opened. "Oh, Pit." Palutena said, sadly.

All Pit could feel was the darkness surrounding him. He tried to call to Lady Palutena, but his cries for help went unanswered. Just then, Pit felt his wings freeze up and he began to fall into the black void. He wasn't connecting to Palutena, so the power of flight had stopped working. He continued to fall, losing himself to the void as he could no longer sense which way was falling.

And so, the heroic feats that Pit had performed were whisked away, as he continued to fall and fall into eternity. His legend will be remembered throughout time.

...

...

...

YEAH, RIGHT!

That's a terrible ending. There's no way I would just write that. No, there's more to see. So, stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2 (Featuring: Kirby)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pit screamed as he fell into the darkness.

He had been yelling for help for the last 10 minutes, but Palutena wasn't answering him, as if he had suddenly been blocked off from his goddess. "Oh, no. I'm going to go crazy like when I was in Hades' gut again! Lady Palutena! Where are you?!"

Suddenly, Pit saw a light directly below him. Pit grew excited. "I see something! Lady Palutena, is that you?" The light became bigger and bigger, and brighter and brighter. Pit braced himself as it suddenly swallowed him up.

Pit slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a completely different place. Unlike where he was, the sky was purely blue and the ground below was green with vegetation. There were things, birds Pit had guessed, flying all over the place. Pit would loved to just admire it all, if he wasn't falling to his doom.

Pit started to scream again as the green vegetation was coming closer and closer ever so rapidly. "Oh, Lady Palutena, where are you? I need you! Please, save me!"

Suddenly, he felt something grab his arm. He was shocked at this and tried to struggle out of it. "I suggest you don't squirm, unless of course, you want to fall to your death."

Pit looked up to see what was his savior. He was extremely short and squat, with armor covering him from head to toe, like a knight. He also had bat-like wings jutting out of his back, and Pit could barely make out his eyes in the helmet. All he could see is a couple of yellow glowing lights.

"Woah! You're so small!" Pit blurted out.

"And you're heavy. I'm going to land us soon." And just like that, the both of them came down into some green grass and had a surprisingly comfortable landing.

"Aw, there are grass stains in my tunic. I'll never get these out!" Pit complained.

The small knight brushed himself off. Pit noticed that his wings had suddenly drooped and now look like a cape. "Just be lucky you have your life, boy. Now, what might you be called in your land, my friend."

"Um, my name is Pit, loyal angel to the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and general of the Celestrian army."

The small knight had his arms crossed and was nodding thoughtfully. "Yes, you could be of some help. Even if you are a bit clumsy." He looked up at Pit. "I am known as Meta Knight. The greatest warrior in the universe. Well, in my universe, anyway."

Pit looked at him in shock. "What are you saying? I'm not in my own world anymore?"

"I'm afraid not." Meta Knight said calmly. "It seems that we all have been dragged out of our appropriate worlds."

"Wait? There are more people?" Pit exclaimed energetically.

"Yes. They are just over there, a good bit away. Come! We will fly over there." And once again, his cape unfurled into a pair of wings and he took off.

Pit stumbled as he ran after him. "Wait- Wait a minute! I can't fly!"

Meta Knight stopped mid-flight and turned back towards the angel, confused. "Don't you have wings, my boy? You are an angel, after all."

"Well, yes, but I'm a fallen angel. It's totally different. You see, I can't fly except when I have the help of a godly force, like Lady Palutena. Without that, I can't fly on my own." 'Even though I really want to.' Pit thought to himself.

"I see. Well, then!" Meta Knight came down in a flash, startling Pit somewhat. "I guess we'll just have to walk, won't we? It's not that far. Come along, then." Meta Knight began to walk towards a distant hill.

Pit sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Well, this is starting to look fun. Not even five minutes in this world, and already, Pit has met Meta Knight. I wonder what other wondrous characters he'll meet. Only one way to find out, stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3 (Featuring: Pikmin)

Pit and Meta-Knight continued over yet another hill. Pit was becoming exhausted. "Hey, Meta-Knight, are we there yet?" He complained.

Meta-Knight's eye twitched slightly. "As I had said the last three times you had asked, we should be nearly there. I believe it to be just over this next hill here."

Pit groaned. "You said that two hills ago. Come on, can't we take a little break?"

Meta-Knight turned his head and stared at Pit from the corners of his eyes. "No. Unless you want to be out here in the dark where a predator can snatch you up."

Pit's eyes widened at this. Quietly, he said, "I guess I can walk a little farther." He slightly picked up his pace.

As they reached the next hill, Pit looked over and saw a couple of flowers blooming there, but Pit didn't remember them being there before. Pit considered them for a moment, but then he continued on his way. A little bit further up, he noticed similar flowers to what he'd seen before.

"Hey, um, Meta-Knight? Is is just me, or are we being followed by the local plant-life?"

Meta-Knight shook his head. "There are many plants in this world, friend. But so far, I haven't seen any plants that stalk people. It's only in your head."

Pit tried to console himself with that and he continued on. They finally reached the top of the hill. An ever-expanding mass of rolling hills continued onward. "I don't understand. It should have been here." Meta- Knight mumbled to himself.

Pit groaned loudly and collapsed on the ground. "That's it! I can't walk anymore. I'm done." Very suddenly, Pit fell asleep almost at once.

Meta-Knight gave off a sad sigh. "I guess we can take a short break. This really must be exhausting for him." Meta-Knight then layed down and took a short nap himself.

* * *

Later that day, Pit woke up, and he saw something very peculiar. He saw several tiny humanoid-like creatures walking by, each of them a different color, but all of them had a flower on their heads. He reached over and shook Meta-Knight awake.

"Hmmrf? What is it?" He said, drowsily.

Pit pointed at the creatures. "Look."

He saw the creatures. "Hm, interesting. Perhaps these are those flowers you mentioned earlier."

Pit was about to respond, when a new creature walked up. It was red with white spots all over its body, and it had big, stalk eyes. It was sort of like a slug on legs. It walked over to the other little creatures from earlier, and suddenly started to swallow them whole. They gave off terrible dying screams as they were devoured.

"Hey, stop that!" Pit instantly got to his feet and ran after the slug creature, drawing his First Blade. He slashed at it with it before it had a chance to gulp down another one. It growled and attacked Pit, knocking him away. But, Pit retaliated with a couple of shots from his blade.

The slug thing rushed at Pit, but Meta-Knight stepped in and slashed at it, causing it to back off in pain. "Pit, gather up those small ones." Meta-Knight commanded, "I'll take care of them."

Pit nodded. "Right!" He ran over to the little flower creatures and tried to herd them up. But, try as he might, he wasn't able to get them to stay together. "Come on! Please, stay together!" Pit pleaded. But they didn't listen and kept running all over the place. A small group was confronted by one of the slug creatures, but Meta-Knight kept it at bay.

Pit was becoming more frustrated by the minute. "Come on, think! Oh, I know!" He put his fingers to his mouth and gave out a long, shrill whistle. Suddenly, all of the little flower creatures turned to Pit and rushed towards him. Before he knew it, they were all gathered around him. "Oh, um, alright! Troop, follow me!" Pit ran off with all of them following behind him.

Meta-Knight looked over and saw Pit leaving. "Well, I guess that's my cue." The slug creatures began to surround him, but he did a roundhouse slash, then he opened up his wings and flew straight into the air.

A little later, Meta-Knight rejoined Pit. He landed right next to him and he noticed some of the little flower creatures were still there. "Well, I guess they've taken a liking to you, eh, my friend?"

Pit giggled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so. The rest of them left already, but these guys stayed for some reason." Pit figured they were the ones who were following him earlier, with one being red, one being blue, and one being yellow, just like the flowers he had seen.

"Well, I guess we should take our new friends and head to the base. While I was up in the air, I noticed that it really is just over that hill over there." Meta-Knight exclaimed.

Pit jumped up excitedly. "Yes! Alright! Let's go!" He started to run off in that direction, but suddenly something crashed in front of them. "Wh- What? What's going on?"

Suddenly, he heard someone groaning in the cloud of dust that was knocked up. "Erk. That was a bit hard. But, it appears I've arrived."

Meta-Knight stepped forward. "Excuse me. Who are you?"

An evil chuckle emanated from the dust cloud. "You want to know who I am? Fine, but it won't do you good for long." This person stepped out into the open. The first noticeable thing about him was his green skin, and his bright orange hair. He had a bird-like face, with an extremely long nose. He wore chain-mail armor, which covered the leotard he wore underneath. On his side is a very large sword in its sheath. This man bowed. "My name is Ganondorf, and I'm afraid, this is the end of you."

* * *

Oh, my. First Pikmin, and now Ganondorf?! What's next?! Well, there's only one way to find out what happens next. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4 (Featuring: LoZ)

Pit and Meta-Knight circled around their opponent carefully. They didn't know what to expect from their green-faced foe. He smiled at them, though smirking would be a better term, and drew the sword from its sheath nonchalantly. "Well," he piped up after a few minutes of silence between them, "aren't you going to introduce yourselves. It's only manners, after all. Plus, I like to know who I'm fighting before I end their lives."

Pit attempted to retort, but before he could, Meta-Knight stepped forward. "Very well." he consented, "My name is Meta-Knight. In my world, I am known as the greatest swordsman in the entire universe. And I do not believe that that will end today." He pointed his blade at Ganondorf.

Pit gulped and stepped forward himself. "And my name is Pit, general of the centurion army, and champion of Palutena, the Goddess of Light. I've defeated giant two-headed dogs, giant space squids, an alien armada and more gods and goddesses than I can count. Heck, I've even fought an evil clone of myself. I'm not just gonna lose to you like that." Meta-Knight raised an eyebrow at his boast.

Ganondorf chuckled. "I see. Well then, I guess I'll have my first worthy opponents in a long time. I'll defeat you, then I'll seek the Hero of Time and defeat him. Ready yourselves, because here I come!" Ganondorf rushed forward and brought his sword down in a downward slash, which Pit and Meta-Knight barely dodged the attack.

Meta-Knight came back around and crossed swords with Ganondorf. Their swords were like lightning as they clashed against each other, sending sparks flying everywhere. "I have to admit, you're not too bad." Ganondorf spat as their swords crossed once more. "What would you say about joining me? We could do a great many things together."

Meta-Knight flapped his wings and bolted back. "Sorry, but I've dedicated myself to stomping out evil, so it would ruin the point."

Ganondorf sighed. "Such a shame. You had much potential. If only you-" His sentence was cut off when he ducked to dodge shots being fired at him. Pit was a good distance away, shooting light bolts in Ganondorf's direction. He growled. "Insolent pest. You'll pay for that!"

Ganondorf made a powerful leap and rapidly closed the distance between him and Pit. Pit barely managed to roll away as he came down and thrust his sword into the ground where Pit had been. He pulled it out and began to slash at Pit, which he nimbly dodged.

"You can't run forever!" Ganondorf roared at Pit.

"I know," Pit exclaimed, "I was just waiting for this!" He pointed his blade at Ganondorf's chest and launched a powerful charged shot, launching him a good few yards away.

Meta-Knight landed behind Pit. Pit turned around to greet him. "Well done!" Meta-Knight exclaimed. "I didn't know if you really had it in you. My mistake. I suppose you were speaking the truth about what you did."

Pit rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "Well, yeah. I guess I just got lost in the moment. It was pretty cool, right?"

Meta-Knight nodded. "Indeed." Suddenly, his expression hardened. "Pit, look out!" And before Pit even knew it, several things happened in one second. First, Meta-Knight shoved Pit away. Then, Pit noticed that Ganondorf was right behind him, one hand clutching his chest while the other held his sword above his head. He saw that sword come down, slashing through Meta-Knight's armor like sheet metal. Meta-Knight rolled away, his sword left behind and the field being stained with red with his blood.

There was pure hatred in Ganondorf's eyes as he walked over to Meta-Knight and clutched his sword with both hands, holding it point down, right over Meta-Knight's body. He thrust down, only to have his attack blocked at the last second by Pit, who rushed over and stopped his attack and knocked his sword away.

Ganondorf backed off, clutching his chest. "You- You will rue the day you defied me. I swear it by the Three Goddesses, you will pay!" Suddenly, before Pit could act, a tornado suddenly appeared in the skies and came down to surround Ganondorf, which was illuminated by a red and blue light.

Before long, the tornado disappeared, and so did Ganondorf. Now, Pit was alone, standing over his fallen friend, with absolutely no help in sight.

* * *

Wow. How did the worst character in Brawl just beat the best one? I have no idea how or why I wrote it this way, it just happened. I hope no Meta-Knight fans come to my door with pitchforks and torches.

Well, Pit's in a world of trouble already, and it's only the fourth chapter. So, stay tuned to find out how this will turn out. For now, it's off to the panic room! *runs away from computer*


	5. Chapter 5 (Featuring: Pikmin)

Pit was in a world of trouble. Not only was he trapped in some strange, new world, but the only friend he's made here, the champion swordfighter Meta-Knight, was lying on the ground, gravely wounded.

Pit kneeled beside his friend, who was lying on his back. "Meta-Knight, are you okay?"

Meta-Knight groaned. "Not too good, I'm afraid. That last strike dealt me a heavy blow."

Pit growled. Their last battle with that odd guy was tough. If he hadn't been so distracted, maybe Meta-Knight wouldn't have had to jump in and take the attack. "Can you stand?" Pit inquired.

"Well, let's see..." He attempted to get back on his feet, but he gave out. "No good. I'm just too helpless. Heh. Funny how things work like that."

Pit shook his arm. "Hey, that's no way to talk. Isn't there someone who can help."

Meta-Knight sighed. "Well, perhaps there is someone. But, she's back at the base, and I don't know if I can make it." His eyes began to close.

Pit jerked him vigorously. "Hey, stay with me! Where's the it?! Where's the base?!"

Meta-Knight looked beyond him. "I had scouted ahead earlier, so it wasn't a lie when I told you that it's just over this next hill. But, I don't think..." Meta-Knight slumped over.

Pit started to panic. "Oh no! Not good!" He tried to lift Meta-Knight on his shoulder, but he found that he could barely even move forward. "No, no, no! There has to be some way!"

Suddenly, Pit noticed that Meta-Knight began to get a bit lighter, until he was actually fairly manageable to lift. He looked behind him and saw flowers sticking out from under him, with yellow, red and blue stems. "It's you guys again! I thought you ran away!" Pit exclaimed excitedly.

Pit's excited shouts spooked the little flower people, because they immediately dispersed and hid behind rocks away from him. "Wait. Don't go! I- I din't mean it! Really!" Pit began to feel discouraged. There was no way he was getting Meta-Knight to this base without help, and the little guys who were his only chance are too afraid to come near him. Pit wished that he still had Lady Palutena with him.

"Don't despair, Pit! Just keep looking forward to today and whistle a little tune on the way. Oh, and for the record, there's a huge swarm of Monoeyes behind you." He remembered her saying once. Suddenly, Pit got a brainstorm. He tried to herd them earlier, but the only time they ever responded was when...

"...I whistled! That's it!" He said to himself, beaming with joy that he managed to figure something out for himself for once. He gently set Meta-Knight down, and with both index finger in the corners of his mouth, he emitted a sharp whistle.

Immediately, he got a reaction from the creatures. Not only did the ones from earlier come back out of hiding, but even more of them began to arrive. And not just the red, yellow and blue ones he saw earlier, but there were purple ones, and white ones, and ones that looked like rocks, and even pink, flying ones. A massive horde of these strange creatures had gathered around him. It felt like he was leading the centurion army again.

"Okay, troops, here's what we do:" he announced to the tiny army, "Rock and purple guys; you carry Meta-Knight over there. Pink flying guys; look ahead and see if you spot some kind of door. As for the rest of you, you're to protect my friend at all costs. Are we clear?!"

The creatures didn't really respond, and instead began to scatter about, completely ignoring him. Only the three initial ones seemed to be even remotely interested in him. Pit groaned. "This is exactly like leading the centurion army." he complained.

Pit thought and decided to try a new strategy with the creatures. He whistled again, which brought them all back to him at full attention. Then, he made short bursts of whistling and pointing; first at the rock and purple ones, and then at Meta-Knight, then at the flying ones and off into the distance, and finally at the rest of them and the area surrounding Meta-Knight. Amazingly, they began to follow his orders to a T.

Pit took the lead in front of them and whistled with an order to march forward, and they did, the rock and purple flower guys carrying Meta-Knight on their back while the others kept in a tight formation around them. Slowly, but surely, they were making progress.

They finally reached the top of the hill when Pit saw what had to be the biggest hill ever towering over them! "How did we not see _that_?!" Pit criticized himself, before looking down at the bottom of the hill and seeing a few of the pink flying creatures swarming around what looked like a door.

Pit began whistling hurriedly and rushed down the hill at a rapid pace. Pit looked back and saw that, while the creatures were doing their best, they weren't able to keep up. Pit came back up and, after scooting by the ring of tiny warriors, heaved Meta-Knight onto his back and began to run down the hill.

Pit didn't know if it was exhaustion from the battle, or the amount of whistling that he was doing, but he was quickly running short of breath and began to pant heavily as he approached the bunker. "Hold on, Meta-Knight! We're almost there!"

Suddenly, without warning, he felt something hard strike him on the back of the head, and he slumped over, Meta-Knight falling besides him.

With the world beginning to blur, Pit glanced up and saw that the door had opened up, and several figures come out. He saw Meta-Knight being moved beside him, and he felt himself being dragged too, but right afterwards the world turned to black.

...Well, that happened. Looks like Pit finally learned how to control the Pikmin, even if he doesn't know what they're called. But who dragged him into the base? Who knocked Pit out? What of Ganondorf? Where'd he run off to? For the answers to these questions, and more, please be sure to stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6 (Featuring: Star Fox & AC)

Pit slept, dreaming of flying through the air fighting the Underworld Army, while Palutena cheered him on. Suddenly, Hades appeared in front of him and summoned a portal, similar to the one he was dragged through. A hand reached out of the portal and grabbed around Pit. He called to Palutena, but she wouldn't answer as he slowly was dragged into the abyss.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a giant face right in his. He jumped, managing to hit his head on something above him. "Ow..." he whimpered, rubbing his head, then he took in his surroundings.

He was laying in a bunk with another one directly above him, which is what he hit his head on. Looking out of the open end, he saw the person who was above him. He was a short guy, with a large head and a red shirt with a blue "1" on it. His face had extremely cartoonish features, with big eyes, a triangular nose, and a creepily ever-present grin. Pit raised his hand in greeting. "Hi. Um, where am I?"

The guy remained silent, and instead waved his hand over his head. Pit raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, hi. Can you tell me where I am?" This time, he shook his head, he started to walk away, then he turned around and waved his hand again. "So, are you playing charades?" Pit asked.

The guy sighed, a little breath cloud forming visibly as he did. He then walked away again and didn't stop. "Hey, where are you going?!" Pit called out. He swung his legs around and jumped out of the bunk, chasing after the guy. Out of the room he was in, he came into a hall going to either side. He saw the person run around the corner to the left, so Pit followed him that way.

Eventually, after following him around several more turns in the hallway, he arrived in a large, domed area, which was big enough for a couple of Reset Bombs with room to spare. He saw the guy run to the other side of the room and he followed him. "Hey, wait! I want to talk to you!" The guy ran behind a large curtain at the wall, but before he reached the curtain, a loud voice boomed from the other side.

"Hey! What are you doing back here?! I told you to stay out!" The guy ran out from behind the curtain and ran off to another corridor. From behind the curtain, Pit saw someone come out, though he was not what he expected to see. He was more of an animal than a man, with a pointed face, triangular ears, and brown fur. His outfit was covered in grime and oil, and he was patting his forehead with a once-was-white handkerchief. He suddenly took notice of Pit and turned to him. "Hm? Oh, hello there. Er, sorry about him. He's not really one to respect one's personal space. You're...the new guy, right?"

Pit suddenly blurted out, "You have a dog face!"

The dog-man frowned at the comment. "And you have wings sprouting out of your back, but I didn't rudely state that."

Pit blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Oh, um, sorry. It's just...I've never seen anyone like you before."

The dog-man sighed. "Eh, it's okay. I was like that myself when I first arrived. So, names." He reached his hand out. "My name is Fox. Fox McCloud. And, you are?"

"Pit. Just Pit. Nice to meet you." He said as he took his hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure." Fox yawned, opening his snout wide, revealing his sharp teeth.

Pit looked off to the corridor where the short man ran off. "So, who was that guy?"

Fox followed his gaze to the hall. "That was Villager."

Pit cocked his head at him. "Um, 'Villager'?"

Fox chuckled. "Yeah, that's what we started calling him. He just arrived one day and never left since. Since he had a picture of some sort of town with him, we just started calling him Villager. He doesn't seem to mind."

Pit pondered on his words. "Huh. Weird."

"So," Fox piped up, "where'd you come from?"

Pit then began to explain how he had come to be there, from first taking off from Skyworld, to encountering Hades and getting sucked into the portal. He recounted meeting Meta Knight, saving the little flower creatures, and battling the green swordsman, Ganondorf. When asked, Fox drew a blank as to the swordsman, though he did clarify about the flower creatures.

"They're called Pikmin." Fox explained. "We found something on one of our scouting ventures called a Pikminapedia, which has entries on a lot of weird creatures, including the ones that followed you."

"What happened to all of them, by the way?" Pit asked.

Fox shrugged. "After you went unconscious, most of them ran away. However, a few of them stayed. A red one, a blue one and a yellow one. They seemed to like you, so they followed you inside. I can't tell you where they are now, though."

Pit wrapped things up by telling Fox how Meta Knight got injured protecting him, and how he gathered the Pikmin into a small army in order to get him here. "After that, I think I lost consciousness, and I woke up here."

Fox nodded his head in understanding. "Yes. That all makes sense. If that crazy woman had listened to me, we probably would've known about this earlier."

Pit looked at him questioningly. "What? Who are you talking about?"

Fox rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you see, you didn't just fall unconscious. One of my friends knocked you out."

Pit's jaw dropped in shock. "Wh-Why?!"

Fox sighed. "Well, she thought you were some sort of crazy enemy, what with that miniature army you had. Some of the others tried to say otherwise, because we saw Meta Knight, but she did it anyway. I'll introduce you to her when she gets back."

Pit nodded. "Okay. But, for now, I'd like to see Meta Knight, if it's okay with you."

Fox nodded in agreement. "Yeah. In fact, Rosalina told me that Meta Knight's been waiting for you to get up."

Pit began to ask who Rosalina was, but a loud beeping sound echoed through the room. "Oh," Fox ran to a control board which Pit didn't notice earlier in the back of the room. "Pit, get over here behind the blast shield. The recon team is back."

Pit obeyed him, joining with him by the control board. Fox made a sideways smile to Pit. "Get ready to meet the rest of the team."

* * *

And, lo! There's the end of this chapter. Pit has met Fox McCloud and Villager, and soon, he'll meet even more Nintendo icons! Who are they? Any guesses? You'll find out who's going to be there soon enough, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7 (Featuring: Various)

Pit stayed close to Fox as large hangar doors opened on the other side of the large room. What Pit saw made his jaw drop down to the floor.

It was a large spaceship, a dirty brown in color, which flew slowly into the hangar, which Pit could only assume that was the reason it was so large, powered by rocket boosters. Pit understood why Fox had him come with him behind the blast shield, because he could feel the heat those boosters were emanating, and it felt like the time Pit flew into a volcano. And that was no fun experience for him.

Finally, the ship landed in the middle of the hangar, the sound of the engine whirring down as it came to a rest. Fox pressed a few buttons on the control panel, which closed the hangar doors in a few minutes, then he got up and started to walk to the ship, with Pit close behind.

A section on the bottom of the ship began to open up, and it lowered down to the floor as a ramp. Pit looked into the ship to see any sign of E.T., but he was greeted eventually by a small rodent creature, who appeared in the doorway.

It was yellow with red cheeks, and it's tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt, the bottom of the tail being brown which slowly changed to yellow as it went up. It waved at Pit and exclaimed, "Pikachu!"

Pit stood there looking confused. "Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Fox patted Pit on the back. "That is Pikachu. We called him that, since it's the only thing it ever says. It may look cute, but watch out. He can actually generate electricity and discharge it as an attack."

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Pit exclaimed, though he remembered that one of the bosses he battled, Phosphora, used electricity as well.

After Pikachu, a green dinosaur that had a red saddle on his back exited the craft. "That's Yoshi." Fox explained, "Sometimes, he can communicate through speech, but most of the time, he acts like Pikachu. The oddest thing about him is that he has this really long tongue, and can eat almost anything. I've even seen Yoshi eat enemies and turn them into eggs to lob, or otherwise have a large omelet." Pit nodded, making note not to get Yoshi upset with him.

Then, finally, someone who looked remotely human came out of the craft. This person was wearing a heavy-looking suit of orange-red armor, the only difference in the color scheme is the visor, which was a bright green. One of the arms was replaced by a giant arm cannon.

The voice that came out of the suit was obviously distorted. "We're back, and we've got some new intel."

Fox brought his hand up and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Samus, please switch to Zero Suit. You know I don't like talking to you like that."

Samus brought his hands to his waist. "And what don't you like about my normal look, may I ask?"

"Because I can't tell whether or not you're paying attention to me half the time!" Fox yelled at him.

Samus chuckled. "Are you sure? I think you might have ulterior motives. Are you some kind of pervert or something?"

Fox stifled up and began to blush. "N-No! Not at all! N-Now switch to Zero Suit, or I'll make you switch."

Samus chuckled harder. "Alright, pervert."

Pit was confused as to why Fox would be called a pervert for seeing Samus in the Zero Suit, until Samus actually switched. Suddenly, instead of the clunky armor that he was wearing, Samus was wearing a skin-tight blue suit that revealed that Samus was actually a woman, with long, flowing blonde hair. At that moment, Pit felt like an 11-year-old in 1989.

"Y-Y-You're a woman!" Pit blurted out.

Samus put her hand to her hips again, her features harsh. "And, that's a problem, how?"

Pit began to blush hard. "Uh, well..."

Fox intervened before Pit said something offensive. "I believe introductions are in order. Pit, this is Samus Aran, an alien hunter, in essence. Samus, this is Pit. He's the guy you knocked out earlier."

Samus' eyes widened. "Oh, is that him?" Samus gave him a once-over, making Pit blush again. "A bit on the runty side, isn't he?"

"Hey!" Pit protested. "As a matter of fact, I'm the captain of the centurion army, under the guidance of Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light! You should treat me with a little respect."

Samus gave him a halfway smile. "I should, but I won't." She then turned to Fox. "So, how's Meta Knight?"

Fox frowned. "Rosalina said he was in bad condition when he came in, but he's doing better now." He noticed the worried look on Pit's face, and placed his arm around him. "Come on, let's go see him. We were already on our way to see him, remember?"

Pit nodded to Fox. "Yeah..." Suddenly, he felt something poke him in the arm. He turned around and saw Villager staring at him. "Ack!" He jerked back and fell on the floor, earning a chuckle from Samus.

Fox sighed and turned to Villager. "What is it, Villager?"

Villager reached into his pocked and pulled out a sword seemingly out of nowhere. Everyone jumped back, startled, except for Pit. As soon as he saw the sword, he jumped up back onto his feet in eagerness. "My First Blade! Thanks Villager." Pit took the blade out of Villager's hands, and Villager responded with a momentary grin.

Fox raised his eyebrows at the scene, then clapped his hands together. "Right. So, off to see Meta Knight."

Pit shouldered his blade and nodded. "Yep. Let's see how he's doing."

* * *

Well, that was some meeting. Samus, Yoshi and Pikachu, too! What other Nintendo icons shall we encounter. With the eminent meeting with Rosalina coming, there's no telling where this will end up. So, stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8 (Featuring: Various)

Pit looked around in awe as the band of misfits entered the hospital ward. There were at least a dozen cots lining each side of the long room with medical gear that was intelligently arranged so that those that had minor injuries would be placed near the entrance where there was only general first aid kits, while those that had very serious injuries would be placed in the back where there was an array of IV drips, cardiographs and defibrillators, not that Pit would understand what any of this stuff is. It was on one of these cots in the back that Meta Knight was now resting on, with an IV tube in his arm, his mind obviously far away.

Immediately, Pit rushed over to his side, surprising the small warrior. "Meta Knight, are you okay."

Meta Knight replied with a short chuckle, "Yes, I've been through worse. Thank you for your concern. It's good to see that you're fine, too."

Fox walked up next to Pit and inspected Meta Knight. "I see you've recovered quite a bit since you came in a few days ago. Thank heavens Rosalina was here, or you'd have definitely been a goner.

Meta Knight chuckled again. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

But this exchange of words only confused Pit, as he looked around and saw no one else but them. "Hey, where is this Rosalina anyway?"

Meta Knight was about to answer his question, but Fox beat him to the punch. "I saw her leaving earlier. She said she was going out to gather medicinal herbs. I suppose she left Luma here to keep an eye on you, right Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight nodded. "You're a very keen fox, you know that?"

Pit began, "Who-" But, he was cut off when something shot past his head towards Meta Knight. It stopped just short, and Pit saw that it was a little creature that resembled a star, in shape and in color. It turned towards him and he saw that all it had was two black eyes as its face. While he's seen stranger creatures during his battles against the Underworld, it was still enough to make him take a step back.

"Ah, there he is!" Fox exclaimed, "Pit, this is Luma, Rosalina's partner. Luma, this is Pit. He's our new ally."

The little star floated around Pit for a minute, before it made an expression that seemed to say it was satisfied. It extended one of its points to Pit and it took the angel a second before he realized what he was doing. He extended his hand to Luma and shook its point in a friendly hand-shake.

Samus loudly cleared her throat, bringing attention to her in a very rude manner. "It's good to see you're well Meta Knight, but don't you want to hear my report?"

Meta Knight, whose serious look returned, nodded. "Very well. What have you found?"

Samus nodded, and she started to type on the arm of the Zero Suit, which brought up a three-dimensional holographic projection of a castle-like structure. "Awesome." Pit commented quietly.

The woman smirked before continuing. "We followed the energy signature of that creep who attacked you, and it led us to this structure. When we tried to fly in, they bombarded us with anti-air shells and lasers, as well as a horde of creatures. They managed to take out one of my ship's engines and did serious damage to the hull. It's going to take forever to fix up the damage they caused.

Fox looked over at her. "You know, I'd be happy to help you with the repairs. I'm fairly good with fixing spaceships, if I do say so myself."

She scoffed at him. "You better not even touch my ship, dog-boy. I don't care if you were some elite flyer back in your world, but here, you're just a little mutt who just happens to be good with tools."

Fox growled at her. "Watch it, Aran. I was only offering my help. There's no need to throw insults around. And for the record, the commander of the Lylatian army is a dog."

Samus rolled her eyes. "Of course he is."

"That's enough from both of you!" Meta Knight commanded. "Samus, please continue your report."

Samus gave Fox one last scathing look before continuing. "Right, so there seems to be some kind of an advanced security grid around the castle. If my ship gets directly into the airspace around there, it'll set off their anti-air defenses and only cause even more damage to ship. And we can forget about approaching from the ground, because same defenses that are covering the skies are covering the ground as well, and that would only get us killed. Even if we did make it through their defenses, the castle is surrounded by a ten-foot wall with a drawbridge on one side. And I'm pretty sure that they won't lower it for us."

"Alright, so what's the good news?" Meta Knight asked, "Or is the castle completely impenetrable?"

Samus shook her head. "I believe there is a way in, however it's pretty impossible right now." After an imploring look from Meta Knight, she continued, "There's a small hole in their security, right in between the security grid covering the skies and the ground. If someone could fly in through this hole, then they could disable the power to the security system and I could fly my ship in safely. However, since you're the only one here that can fly through a hole that small, we'd have to wait until you're recovered. And by then, they'll probably find the hole and patch it up. Basically, it doesn't look like we can do much about it."

Meta Knight laughed softly. After seeing the confused looks on his friends' faces, he explained, "It seems hopeless, yes, but you're forgetting that there is someone who can fly, besides me. And he's standing right here."

Slowly, everyone turned to look at Pit. Pit raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Whoa, wait, what?! I can't fly!"

"Then what are these?" Samus questioned, tugging at Pit's wings, "Are they just for show or something?"

Pit pulled away from Samus. "No, I can fly. I just…can't, at the moment."

Samus raised an eyebrow at him. "Then what do you need? Faith? Trust? Pixie dust?"

"No," Pit replied, "I need the power of a goddess. Only a goddess can activate my Power of Flight. But since Lady Palutena and Lady Viridi are probably still in my world, I just can't fly."

"So, you need the power of a goddess, hm? Well, I might be able to help with that."

Pit was shocked by the new voice. Suddenly, Luma shot past him and as he was trying to keep an eye on the little star, he saw the person who had spoken before. She was a blonde woman, who was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress. Her face was like that of a supermodel, absolutely flawless, and she wore a diamond encrusted tiara on her head. She smiled as Luma greeted her excitedly, before turning back to Pit, a warm expression on her face. "Hello. My name is Rosalina. And I believe I am the goddess you are looking for."

* * *

Wow. So, Pit finally met up with Meta Knight again, plus he's found Rosalina. But, can she really be a replacement for Palutena? When it comes to her trolliness, probably not. But, we'll see if she can make Pit fly, anyway. I just wonder if Pit could actually replace Meta Knight. Desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose. And, man, was Fox and Samus going at it, or what? Well, we'll see what will come of this next time, so stay tuned!


End file.
